


Happy birthday hinata

by Junkoqueenofdespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, komahina - Fandom
Genre: M/M, everyone is kind of mentioned, happy birthday hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkoqueenofdespair/pseuds/Junkoqueenofdespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is hinata's birthday and komaeda wants to give him a little gift to tell him how he feels.<br/>But the clock is ticking will komeada get the words he wants to say out before its too late.......................</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday hinata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyoomkastel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoomkastel/gifts).



Everyone was hiding in the main hall, komaeda and Hinata walked in  
‘surprise’ everyone shouted komaeda hugged hinata and patted his back.  
Ibuki gave hinata a hair brush for his birthday she said it was so his ahoge would never get messy  
Togami gave him piece of chicken he was eating for togami to give him a piece of his own chicken it was a sign that they were friends.  
Hinata had opened all the presents accept for one and that was komaeda's present  
Hinata looked at komaeda with a confused look  
“you'll have to wait till were alone” komaeda said then he winked at hinata  
hinata blushed.

Later that evening Hinata knocked on komaeda door.  
When komaeda answered it he was wearing a maids dress with a little cupcake in his hand,  
The cupcake had a candle on it and it had happy birthday Hinata on it aswell  
Hinata looked at komaeda.  
komaeda invited Hinata inside, he gaveHinata his cup cake and they both sat down on the bed  
“thank you for the cup cake” hinata said  
“your welcome” komaeda replied  
“Hinata theres something ive been mean to tell you” komeada said with a caring look in his eyes  
“okay” Hinata said  
komaeda stood up to tell him  
“I............”  
“i….”  
“you what komaeda"  
“I love……..”  
Then komaeda dropped to the ground  
Hinata rushed over to his side  
“I love you” komaeda said quietly  
“I love you to komaeda" Hinata replied

Then Hinata kissed his forehead, and komaeda shut his eyes.


End file.
